


I'll chase you until you fall

by Mindovermatter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Boys In Love, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jimon fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Oblivious Jace Wayland, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, clizzy friendship, everything happens through text messages, jimon angst, jimon texting, one-sided relationship at first, the Lightwood sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindovermatter/pseuds/Mindovermatter
Summary: Simon starts texting Jace and he continues to do so until Jace gives in and they develop a friendship that'll later turn into something more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to this story and I'll continue it for as long as I have inspiration to write more. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Simon  
[12:01] Hey man

 

 **Jace**  
**[12:07] no**

 

Simon  
[12:09] Really Jace?

 

**Jace  
[12:10] yes**

 

Simon  
[12:10] Get over yourself

 

 **Jace**  
**[12:11] that’s going to be hard because I’m someone no one gets over**

**[12:11] unless we're talking about sex**

 

Simon  
[12:12] Ugh whatever

[12:13] I’m just gonna get you drunk one of these days and find out all your secrets

[12:13] Then I can blackmail you into being nice

 

 **Jace**  
**[12:13] I thought you’d be too innocent to do something like that**

**[12:14] and seriously stop talking to me**

 

Simon  
[12:14] I’d be providing a social service

[12:15] Everyone would benefit

[12:15] Which means I would’ve done a good thing

[12:15] In a somewhat questionable way

 

 **Jace**  
**[12:17] more like ice cold**

**[12:17] which means now you’re speaking my language**

**[12:18] wanna go steal some toys from babies?**

**[12:18] or set some homes on fire**

**[12:19] or both**

**[12:20] I mean you wanted us to bond right?**

 

Simon  
[12:21] Now you’ve ruined it

[12:21] Bye

 

 **Jace**  
**[12:22] and the victory is mine**

**[12:22] as always**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon goes to Jace for help on planning a birthday party for Clary.

Simon  
[14:15] I need your help

 

**Jace  
[14:18] are you kidnapped again?**

**[14:18] I’m not coming to save your ass this time**

**[14:19] contact Clary, she’s the one to go to when you need help**

**[14:19] not me**

 

Simon  
[14:20] No Jace listen

[14:21] Can you help me plan a birthday party for Clary?

[14:22] I mean you’d have to spend time with me, but it’d be for her

[14:22] So it should be acceptable

[14:22] I need someone, I’m out of ideas

 

**Jace  
[14:24] go to Iz, I’m not really good at that stuff**

**[14:25] besides I already have some stuff planned for her**

**[14:25] but I’ll make sure she gets to whatever you're planning, after we have our private birthday fun**

**[14:26] you know alone together**

 

Simon  
[14:26] Save the details to yourself please

[14:27] But yeah okay I’ll do that

[14:27] Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise there are longer and better chapters coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is still hellbent on making this friendship happen and Jace's still not keen.

Simon  
[18.59] Hi Jace

[18.59] How are you

 

**Jace  
[19.05] why are you texting me now?**

**[19.05] we’re still not friends**

 

Simon  
[19.08] Maybe not yet

[19.08] But we will be

[19.08] And I’m determined so watch out

[19.09] It’ll happen

 

**Jace  
[19.10] does it have to?**

 

Simon  
[19.10] Yes

[19.10] Because I am cool even if you can't see that yet

[19.11] And we’re meant to be friends

[19.11] And I’ll show you that

[19.11] By forcing this friendship on us

[19.11] Well you

 

**Jace  
[19.18] I don’t even know what to say to that**

**[19.18] but yeah sure okay, good luck with that**

**[19.19] it's too bad the outcome is going to be merely disappointing for you**

 

Simon  
[19.20] See it’s already working

[19.20] We’re talking

[19.22] Jace?

[19.24] Ok that was my fault

[19.24] Shouldn’t have pointed that out

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have way too many chapter ideas for this story, hence why it's still not really getting anywhere. I just felt like, as Jace is exceptionally closed off, that it'd take some serious effort to get him to let someone in, so I wanted to approach and tackle that aspect of him with these first couple chapters. It'll get better and more interesting once they start acting like two people that actually want to talk to each other. Right now it's pretty one-sided but that'll change soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they talk more about how they feel about the other and why they act the way they do.

Simon  
[15.18] Hiii

 

**Jace  
[15.52] what do you need now**

 

Simon  
[15.54] Why do you think I need anything

[15.54] I mean other than your company

 

**Jace  
[15.55] because you’re Simon**

**[15.55] you’re always in some kind of trouble**

**[15.56] and somehow, I always have to be the one to get you out of it**

 

Simon  
[16.00] You’re being dramatic

[16.01] It doesn’t happen that often

[16.01] And it’s not entirely my fault

[16.02] I mean I got dropped into this new world out of nowhere

[16.02] So excuse me for being a little out of it

 

**Jace  
[16.04] that’s just an excuse**

**[16.05] you seem exactly like the kind of guy that finds trouble no matter where he goes, without even trying to do so**

**[16.05] whenever there's a problem to be solved**

**[16.06] you’re always in the middle of it somehow**

Simon  
[16.08] Oh you're one to talk

[16.08] You're never not in trouble

 

**Jace  
[16.09] you got me there**

**[16.10] but it doesn't matter because that isn't the point I'm trying to make**

**[16.10] I was actually just hoping that you'd have something important to tell me**

**[16.10] because I have told you to stop texting me when and if you don’t**

**[16.11] multiple times**

**[16.11] I was hoping you’d actually listen for a change**

 

Simon  
[16.12] I’m sorry to disappoint you

[16.12] But you'll thank me later

[16.13] Once you actually let me in

 

**Jace  
[16.16] yeah sure keep dreaming**

**[16.16] or maybe just give the hell up**

**[16.16] because it ain't gonna happen**

 

Simon  
[16.17] I'd give up if I actually thought you wanted me to

[16.17] I mean you’ve had to pay attention to know all that about me

[16.17] And it ever so pisses me off that what you said was accurate and not total bullshit like per usual

 

**Jace  
[16.18] well I guess I have to clear this up for you**

**[16.18] everything I know about you, I know because of your uncanny ability to make a mess that I have to clean up**

**[16.19] my job is to keep your kind safe and if I don’t pay attention I’m not doing my job, at least not up to my standards**

**[16.19] so let’s not think it’s because you’re special somehow**

**[16.20] I’m always right about everything and it's bullshit to pretend like that's not "accurate"**

**[16.20] so you better get used to that if you’re going to be all up in my life**

 

Simon  
[16.21] Way to bring me down

[16.21] But I’m glad to see you’ve finally given up on getting rid of me

 

**Jace  
[16.22] just stating the truth**

**[16.23] I may not be able to get rid of you**

**[16.23] but we’re not any closer to being friends than we were yesterday**  

 

Simon  
[16.24] Yeah but things can still change

[16.24] And I have hope you'll change your mind one of these days

[16.24] And your attitude

 

 **Jace**  
**[16.25] I don't identify with that sentiment**

 

Simon  
[16.25] Come on

 

**Jace  
[16.26] you just can’t give up, can you?**

**[16.26] there are many other people you could rather be befriending with**

**[16.26] why me?**

 

Simon  
[16.28] Because

 

**Jace  
[16.31] well that clears things up**

**[16.31] thanks**

Simon  
[16.32] Because I like you

[16.32] And I want to know you better

[16.32] I don’t know why exactly

 

**Jace  
[16.33] what?**

 

Simon  
[16.33] Idk it’s hard to explain

[16.34] I just

[16.34] I enjoy your company

 

 **Jace  
** **[16.35] I’m finding that “I like you” part hard to believe**

**[16.35] since you used to say that I’m exactly the kind of guy that you’d stay away from**

**[16.35] "I despise people like you" ring any bells?**

**[16.36] it makes no sense that you'd just suddenly want to be best friends**

 

Simon  
[16.36] That was before

[16.37] Back then I was intimidated by you and how sure of yourself you seemed to be 

[16.37] You were always acting like you were the shit and no one else could ever be as good as you

[16.37] But I didn’t really know anything about you besides that

[16.38] And I know you’re more than that now

[16.38] Clary brings out a different side of you and I've come to understand why she cares such a great deal about you

[16.38] And whoever she cares about, I care about too

 

**Jace  
[16.39] well it’s good to know this is mostly about her**

**[16.39] I can handle that**

**[16.39] we’re in contact because of someone we both care about**

**[16.40] let's just leave it at that**

 

Simon  
[16.40] That’s not exactly what I said

[16.40] But I guess that’s the best I’m going to get out of you

[16.41] For now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, but I still hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon get real. Kind of.

Simon  
[13.11] Hey man

 

**Jace  
[13.23] bye**

 

Simon  
[13.24] You’re very rude you know

[13.25] And not at all funny

 

**Jace  
[13.30] I know**

**[13.31] and I also know you’re lying about me not being funny**

**[13.31] so I won’t take offend on that**

**[13.32] we both know I’m fucking hilarious**

 

Simon  
[13.36] I’m actually not

[13.27] You have the biggest ego I swear

 

**Jace  
[13.30] yeah right**

**[13.31] you’re flattering me so hard, you’re just too oblivious to see it**

Simon  
[13.31] Okay that doesn’t even make any sense

 

**Jace  
[13.31] yes it does**

**[13.31] you’re just too dumb to understand**

 

Simon  
[13.32] Shm

[13.32] You should try not being a dick sometime

[13.33] Just for fun

[13.33] And stop that

 

**Jace  
[13.33] I’ve tried**

**[13.34] I didn’t much care for it**

**[13.34] backfired on me like a bitch**

 

Simon  
[13.35] Oh

[13.36] Well I’m sure you have your reasons for being the way you are then

[13.36] I won’t ask why, because you would just make up a reason we both knew was a lie

[13.37] And I wouldn’t probably be able to understand or help you even if you did tell me the truth

 

 **Jace  
[13.37]**   **t** **hanks?**

 

Simon  
[13.38] Yeah

[13.38] You can tell me when you’re ready

[13.38] Or not

[13.38] Whatever

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is ridiculous and Simon likes it.

Simon  
[17.07] Alec just told me something very interesting

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.12] huh?**

 

Simon  
[17.14] It was a story about you

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.15] ugh**

 

Simon  
[17.15] Don’t you wanna hear it?

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.16] not really no**

 

Simon  
[17.16] I’ll tell you anyway

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.17] I knew you would**

 

Simon  
[17.18] Okay it’s not really a story, but I found it so weird that I had to come get it verified by you

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.18] get to it already**

 

Simon  
[17.19] You’re no fun to tease

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.19] what are boyfriends now?**

 

Simon  
[17.20] Ha ha ha  
  
[17.20] Anyway  
  
[17.20] Apparently, you cut your food with your seraph blade?  
  
[17.21] Really Jace??  
  
[17.21] That is so unsanitary  
  
[17.21] And gross  
  
[17.22] And dangerous  
  
[17.22] Never cook anything for me  
  
[17.22] I’d rather eat Izzy’s cooking

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.25] that’s so not a big deal  
**  
**[17.25] and oh yeah like knives aren’t just as dangerous  
**  
**[17.26] plus knives are not nearly as cool as my blade is  
**  
**[17.26] and I can’t just suddenly change my ways and become uncool  
**  
**[17.27] and yeah right  
**  
**[17.27] good one**

 

Simon  
[17.31] Oh wow  
  
[17.31] So using knives is uncool in your world?  
  
[17.32] I don’t understand you at all  
  
[17.32] But whatever it’s not like I have to  
  
[17.32] You’re definitely not interesting enough for me to be obsessed or anything  
  
[17.33] Ok I’ll go now

 

 **Jace**  
**[17.33] don’t worry, I get it  
**  
**[17.34] I have this effect on people  
**  
**[17.34] I’m used to it**


	7. Chapter 7

Simon  
[17:56] So Clary told me you’re throwing a party

[17:56] And she said you told her she could bring anyone she wanted

[17:57] Guess who that is

 

**Jace  
[17:58] what a hard question**

 

Simon  
[17:58] You’re so funny

 

**Jace  
[17:59] I know**

**[18:00] and I knew that Clary was going to ask you bc she has no other friends**

**[18:00] not counting the ones that she has met through me**

**[18:00] no shade though**

 

Simon  
[18:01] Oh so you wanted me to come

[18:01] I’m so flattered

 

**Jace  
[18:02] not really, I was just being polite**

**[18:03] you do know how to make a big deal out of everything don’t you?**

 

Simon  
[18:03] I do, I really do

[18:03] No shame

 

**Jace  
[18:04] anyway **

**[18:04] it’s a cool party so act like it alright**

**[18:04] don’t go all Simon**

 

Simon  
[18:05] Ok but idk how to do that

[18:05] Since I don’t choose to go Simon, I just go Simon bc that’s who I am

[18:06] And yes I know that sounded super lame which I guess means super Simon

 

 

**Jace  
[18:08] yes that’s a perfect example of how not to act**

**[18:08] just try to be as normal as possible that’s all I’m asking**

 

Simon  
[18:09] Wow you’re being nice for Jace standards

[18:09] I guess I managed to get under your skin

 

**Jace  
[18:10] I’m better than nice**

**[18:10] I’m incredible**

**[18:11] and what is with the constant evaluating of where we stand?**

 

Simon  
[18:11] You can be when you want to

[18:12] You just almost never want to

[18:13] And I'm just trying to get you to open up

[18:14] So this is a win for me

[18:14] I grew on you

 

**Jace  
[18:14] you did not grow on me**

**[18:15] I just realized I can’t exactly avoid you, so I might as well make the best of this unfortunate situation that requires our co-existence**

 

Simon  
[18:16] Ok why are you sounding smart and educated all of a sudden

 

**Jace  
[18:16] because I’m more than just a pretty face, you just don’t know me that well**

**[18:17] so whatever**

**[18:17] see ya at the party**

 

Simon  
[18:18] Yeah you bet

[18:18] Looking forward to finding out all your secrets when you get wasted in that Jace-like manner


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon talk about what happened at the party. It continues in the next chapter. 1/2

Simon  
[11:41] Greaaaaat party last night bud

[11:41] You remember any of it?

 

**Jace  
[11:47] not really no**

**[11:48] only that I was hot all night**

**[11:48] metaphorically and literally**

 

Simon  
[11:50] Well you went all Simon

[11:50] As in totally and fully lame

 

 **Jace**  
**[11:51] ptttff**

 

Simon  
[11:51] Great come back Jace

[11:52] I’m expecting more from you at this point

 

 **Jace**  
**[11:53] give me a break**

**[11:53] you’re impressed by me whatever I do or say**

 

Simon  
[11:54] Untrue

[11:54] And btw I learned a lot about you last night and believe me when I say I'm never going to let that stuff go

[11:55] You did slip secrets like I predicted you would

[11:56] And you talked to me about your feelings

[11:56] Which from what I’ve gathered, is very embarrassing for you

[11:56] I’m gonna get you drunk every chance I get from now on

 

**Jace  
[11:57] oh bitch please **

**[11:58] I just go a little crazy when I drink alcohol**

**[11:58] especially vodka**

**[11:58] but I cant remember if I drank that yesterday**

**[11:59] point is**

**[11:59] I love vodka**

**[11:59] wait no that wasn’t it**

**[12:00] I love myself**

**[12:00] yeah that’s it**

**[12:01] or is it**

**[12:01] I might still be a little drunk**

Simon  
[12:03] Yeah no kidding

[12:04] How can you still be drunk it’s midday

[12:04] And you were indeed crazy

[12:05] You put on blue lipstick that you supposedly "found" and asked every girl who was wearing red lipstick to make purple with you

[12:05] At one point you told me that you like listening to Adele when you’re sobering up, which isn’t crazy per say, but I definitely wasn’t expecting that from you

[12:06] I was expecting you to be even more terrifying drunk, but turns out you get real soft

 

**Jace  
[12:07] that’s just A class game dude**

**[12:07] and that is factual, I’m listening to her right now**

**[12:08] what a queen**

Simon  
[12:08] Wow I’m loving this

[12:09] But how do you explain the fact that when you couldn’t find anyone to “make purple” with you, you came up to me with a red lipstick asking me to do that very same thing with you

 

**Jace  
[12:10] okay I don’t have an answer for that**

**[12:11] but just to be clear, sober me isn’t responsible for anything drunk me says or does**

**[12:11] and as I am still a bit wasted, I’m just finding this funny**

**[12:12] but later on, you’re not allowed to hold me accountable for any of that or any of this for that matter**

**[12:12] none of this changes our relationship**

**[12:12] when we’re sober**

 

Simon  
[12:13] Oh so we have a relationship now

[12:14] Wonderful

[12:14] But it’s kinda obvious now that we’ve basically gone to second base and you’ve asked me to kiss you

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 of the conversation. Only Jace is not drunk anymore.

**Jace  
[14:01] sorry it took so long to answer**

**[14:01] I sobered up**

 

Simon  
[14:04] Wise choice

[14:04] Now you won’t be able to say or do dumb shit

[14:05] Just kidding

[14:05] You’re always more than capable of that

[14:05] Although I prefer it when you don't have a filter and you're just saying all things and beyond out loud

 

**Jace  
[14:06] aren’t you savage**

**[14:07] and what the hell do you mean by second base**

**[14:07] and just to be sure, we didn’t kiss did we?**

 

Simon  
[14:09] You passed out on top of me after hugging me and saying and I’m quoting “tell me your biggest fear and I’ll make it go away”

[14:09] I honestly don't know where it would've gone if you had remained conscious

[14:10] And you said that you didn't hate me which basically means you love me

[14:10] And we didn’t don’t worry

 

**Jace  
[14:10] I fell asleep on you?**

**[14:11] you’re welcome**

**[14:11] and well you’re not the worst person I’ve ever met**

**[14:12] I've grown to tolerate you more than most people**

**[14:12] and you passed up on a great opportunity buddy**

 

Simon  
[14:13] Let me soak this in real quick

[14:14] You’re giving me your version of a compliment

[14:14] And what opportunity?

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:15] enjoy it**

**[14:15] it probably ain’t gonna happen again**

 

Simon  
[14:16] Somehow I doubt that

[14:16] And you didn’t answer my question Jace

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:07] kissing me**

**[14:07] I didn’t think you’d pass that up**

  
Simon  
[14:08] Oh you were too drunk

[14:08] I would’ve felt like I was taking advantage

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:09] what a gentleman**

 

Simon  
[14:09] I am aren’t I?

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:10] oh sorry did I say gentleman**

**[14:10] I meant a wimp**

**[14:11] and you do realize that is the very reason why you never get laid**

Simon  
[14:11] You’re horrible

[14:12] And well I don't want to get laid if it means taking advantage of someone

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:13] please**

**[14:13] most people get drunk just to make hooking up with people easier**

**[14:13] it's completely fine as long as you have consent**

 

Simon  
[14:14] Yeah well I guess

[14:14] I'm just not good at that whole thing

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:15] it's not all hopeless**

**[14:15] some people dig that vibe**

**[14:16] there just aren't that many around**

 

Simon  
[14:16] I'm doing just fine thank you

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:17] I'm sure you are**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most honest and deep conversation between them yet.

Simon  
[16:11] Hey Jace

 

**Jace  
[16:13] hey**

 

Simon  
[16:14] Really?

[16:14] I get an actual answer instead of some "clever" comeback

[16:15] Tbf I shouldn't be surprised by anything at this point

[16:15] Not after everything that has happened to me in the last six months

 

**Jace  
[16:16] I guess I'm not in the mood**

 

Simon  
[16:16] Okay

[16:16] So I'm afraid to ask

 

 **Jace  
** **[16:17] Don't then**

 

Simon  
[16:17] Sorry, I have to

[16:18] Are you alright man?

[16:18] I mean with the breakup and everything

[16:18] Fuck I clearly don't know how to be subtle

 

 **Jace  
** **[16:18] Clary told you?**

 

Simon  
[16:19] Well yeah, but you actually beat her to it 

[16:19] You told me right before you passed out at the party

[16:19] And I could tell something was off from the way you were acting all night

[16:19] Like with you trying to hook up with literally everyone

[16:20] I mean you may come across a shithead but you wouldn't cheat on Clary

[16:20] So yeah

 

 **Jace  
** **[16:22] fuck**

**[16:22] did we talk about that at any point?**

 

Simon  
[16:22] No

[16:23] I mean I tried to ask you about it, so it wouldn't get out of hand, but you shrugged me off

[16:23] And you clearly weren't looking for anyone to have that conversation with

[16:23] And I didn't want to overstep any boundaries

[16:23] So I figured it was probably best to hold off and talk to you about later

[16:24] Which is now

 

 **Jace  
** **[16:25] yeah I got it, no need to analyze my actions any further**

**[16:25] and you can relax, it's not your problem anymore**

 

Simon  
[16:26] To ensure you're alright?

**Jace  
[16:27] yeah that exactly**

**[16:27] me and Clary are done, which means you can stop giving a shit about me**

**[16:28] I mean she's your friend, aren't you supposed to be hating me right about now?**

 

Simon  
[16:29] Okay enough Jace

[16:29] Enough with the abandonment issues

[16:30] Just because you guys broke up, it doesn't mean we are going to disappear from your life

[16:30] Sure things may change, but according to Clary this wasn't your fault in any way

[16:30] So there's no need to place any blame on anyone or cut anyone out of the picture

[16:31] I know I won't

[16:31] So please don't try and make me

 

**Jace  
[16:31] seriously Simon?**

**[16:32] I'm not who you make me out to be**

**[16:32] I don't know why you think I'm someone you want in your life**

**[16:32] but sooner or later I'm going to make you regret that**

**[16:32] that's what I do**

**[16:33] I don't do friendships**

 

Simon  
[16:33] I'm sorry you feel that way about yourself but that's not how I see it

[16:33] The only problem I see here, is how you see yourself

[16:33] And one day you're gonna see what we, the people that care about you, see

[16:34] And friendship, it's somewhat easy to gain and trust me, it's worth hanging onto

 

**Jace  
[16:34] I don't know what to say to that**

**[16:34] I have never had an actual "friend"**

 

Simon  
[16:34] It's simple

[16:35] It's a lot like a romantic relationship there's just no sex

[16:35] Although there is always the friends with benefits thing

[16:35] But I mean I'm not insinuating anything

 

**Jace  
[16:36] way to dramatically change the mood**

**[16:36] but still, what is the point?**

**[16:36] sex is the best way to experience human interaction anyway**

 

Simon  
[16:36] I felt like it needed to be done, it was getting too real

[16:37] And I can break it down for you

[16:37] Friends tell each other shit they don't tell anyone else and it stays between them

[16:37] They joke around and tease, but never use any of what they know about the other against each other

[16:38] But the main point is to forget about the shit going on in our lives and have as much fun as we can together

[16:38] And it's far easier to go through life with someone like that by your side

[16:39] It's a necessity

[16:39] I don't care what you say, I'm right about this

 

**Jace  
[16:40] the only people I've ever felt a bond like that with are my siblings**

**[16:40] and that's been enough**

 

Simon  
[16:36] Clearly not

[16:40] I mean you obviously don't think you deserve much

[16:40] And when that's the case, you need someone to tell you what a load of bullshit that is

[16:40] Friends won't let you feel like that

 

**Jace  
[16:41] so what's the point you're trying to make?**

**[16:41] you think you're gonna be that for me?**

 

Simon  
[16:42] I already am

[16:42] All you need to do is actually let me be

[16:42] So I can do it right

 

**Jace  
[16:43] fine**

**[16:43] I'll give it a shot**

**[16:43] but only because I'm beyond tired of this conversation**

 

Simon  
[16:44] I don't buy that 

[16:44] But anyway I've gotta go now

[16:45] Bye bby

[16:45] Bff*

[16:45] Oops

 

 **Jace  
** **[16:46] another pet name and this is over**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get the break up conversation over with.

Simon  
[18:14] Jaceeeeeeee

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:17] Yeah?**

 

Simon  
[18:17] How is everything?

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:18] What everything?**

 

Simon  
[18:18] Geez you really haven't had a friend before, have you?

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:18] just get to the point**

 

Simon  
[18:19] I meant with Clary  
  
[18:19] How are you two handling things?  
  
[18:19] I mean you both have to live at the Institute and work together so I was just wondering if that's hard for you  
  
[18:20] I mean it hasn't been that long since you broke up  
  
[18:20] So I just thought that maybe you'd want to talk about it

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:21] no it's all good**

 

Simon  
[18:21] So you're just friends now? And okay with it?

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:22] Yeah  
**  
**[18:22] Why is that so hard to believe?**

 

Simon  
[18:23] No I mean it's not  
  
[18:23] But it is

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:24] ??**

 

Simon  
[18:25] I mean it's hard to believe you've moved on so fast  
  
[18:25] I think exes can totally be friends but it usually takes a bit more time  
  
[18:25] You don't just transform from a boyfriend to a friend in a day

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:26] well it's not that natural yet, but it's nothing disastrous either  
**  
**[18:27] so I have no doubts things will be alright between us from here on out**

 

Simon  
[18:27] Okay good good  
  
[18:27] I'm just making sure

[18:28] Since you're both my friends and I want to make sure you're okay

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:28] right  
**  
**[18:29] you're really milking this friend thing**

 

Simon  
[18:29] What'd you expect??

 

 **Jace**  
**[18:30] you have a point  
**  
**[18:30] I should've known**


	12. Chapter 12

Simon   
[00:01] I’m heartbroken

[00:01] You better still be awake

 

 **Jace**  
**[00:03] Well you’ve seen me**

**[00:03] You should've known that I’m heart breaker material**

 

Simon  
[00:04] I’m serious

 

 **Jace**  
**[00:04] yeah and why should I take that seriously?**

**[00:04] whenever you say that, you're talking about something incredibly petty**

**[00:05] so I'm turning my phone off now**

 

Simon  
[00:05] Jace

 

 **Jace**  
**[00:06] Simon**

**[00:06] go away**

**[00:07] I’m trying to sleep**

 

Simon  
[00:07] I don't care

[00:08] You need to be a friend for me now

 

 **Jace**  
**[00:08] okay fine, what are you talking about?**

 

Simon  
[00:09] It’s been a hot minute and you haven’t congratulated me on my birthday

 

 **Jace**  
**[00:09] seriously?**

**[00:10] you’re a vampire, I figured birthdays were not to be celebrated with you lot**

**[00:10] I wasn't planning on saying anything because I thought it might bring you down**

**[00:11] and also**

**[00:11] I am supposed to be asleep at this hour**

 

Simon  
[00:12] Oh wow

[00:12] Did you just admit that you considered my feelings and cared about them

[00:13] Best birthday present I’ve ever received

[00:13] Apart from the guitar my mom bought me when I was 16

 

**Jace  
[00:14] please let me sleep**

**[00:14] I’ll talk to you in the morning**

**[00:14] but if it means that much to you**

**[00:15] happy birthday Simon**

 

Simon  
[00:15] I was NoT pRePaReD fOr ThIs

[00:16] So much love and emotion

[00:16] My heart can’t handle it

[00:16] Thank you Jace

[00:17] I have a feeling you're gonna be good at this friend thing


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They create an emotional bond and talk about personal things, without making much jokes. There's a different feel to this chapter because we see a side of them and their relationship that we haven't seen yet.

**Jace**  
**[13:21] how's your birthday going so far?**

 

Simon  
[13:23] You’re being so nice

[13:23] It’s so unlike you, I’m having a hard time believing it's you talking

[13:24] Unless it isn’t

[13:24] Am I being pranked

[13:24] I am aren’t I

[13:24] Who’s this

[13:25] It is very rude to play with a guy’s emotions on his birthday

[13:25] So come clean whoever you are

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:26] Simon seriously**

Simon  
[13:27] I’ll call you and if you answer, I’ll believe it’s you

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:28] fine but only bc it’s your birthday and I want you to shut up**

**[13:28] but I mean that in a nice way**

**[13:28] since it’s your birthday and all**

 

Simon  
[13:29] Ok never mind, I believe it’s you now

[13:29] Only you would say that

[13:30] Btw I’m impressed you remembered my birthday

[13:30] Unless you didn’t and you just pretended you did

[13:30] Wait

[13:30] How exactly did you know it was my birthday ??

[13:31] I never told you

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:32] stop shaking with paranoia**

**[13:32] and don't flatter yourself**

**[13:33] I didn’t stalk you or anything**

**[13:33] Clary made it pretty clear yesterday when she was raving about her gift for you**

 

Simon  
[13:33] Oh of course

[13:34] I didn’t expect you to

[13:34] Or think that you ever would

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:34] how do you manage to come across so awkward even through texts?**

**[13:35] that’s real talent right there**

 

Simon  
[13:35] Thanks

[13:35] My very own superpower

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:37] it could be better**

**[13:37] but at least you don’t try to be something you’re not**

 

Simon  
[13:37] Yeah well I hate catfishers so I’m not keen on becoming one

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:38] catfishers?**

 

Simon  
[13:39] Yeah

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:39] what the hell does that mean?**

 

Simon  
[13:40] It means people who purposefully fake who they are on the internet

[13:40] In hopes of getting something out of it

[13:40] Usually it’s because their lives are so sad, they feel the need to change who they are in order to matter

[13:40] And sometimes just because they have nothing better to do

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:41] that’s fucked up**

**[13:41] but I mean desperate times call for desperate measures and when regular guys are up against guys like me, what else are they supposed to do?**

 

Simon  
[13:42] Die alone on the streets?

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:43] that was too much coming from you**

**[13:43] are you like low on blood or what?**

 

Simon  
[13:43] No 

[13:44] I’m being serious, they are evil and deserve that fate

**Jace**  
**[13:44] since when are you the heartless one of us**

 

Simon  
[13:44] Since we started this conversation

**Jace**  
**[13:45] is it a trigger or something?**

Simon  
[13:45] I guess so yeah

[13:46] I got catfished once

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:46] tell me everything**

**[13:46] this sounds like a story I could enjoy**

**[13:46] but knowing you, it’s going to be profoundly disappointing**

 

Simon  
[13:47] Okay well

[13:47] There was this girl that I started chatting to after Clary and I broke up

[13:47] I met her through this online video game and I won’t get any more into it because if I do, I'll get way too into it and the point of the story will be blindsided

[13:47] So anyway, we started talking and she told me about herself and I was like she seems cool

[13:48] That went on for about a week or two

[13:48] But eventually we agreed to send out pictures of ourselves to each other

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:49] so it was actually a 60-year-old man who wanted to be your sugar daddy**

**[13:49] but he didn’t even have any money, so basically he was just a pervert who wanted you for your tight ass**

 

Simon  
[13:50] That was weirdly descriptive

[13:50] And not gonna lie, that made me cringe so hard my face might’ve repositioned itself

[13:50] Just from that “tight ass” comment alone

[13:50] But no

[13:51] The only thing you got right was that it was in fact a guy

**Jace**  
**[13:52] I wouldn’t normally say that**

**[13:52] but I might be a tad drunk rn**

**[13:52] so if you’ll just excuse my straightforwardness**

 

Simon  
[13:53] You’re always drunk

[13:53] Should I be worried

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:54] I’m not always drunk so I’m not worried**

**[13:54] which means you shouldn’t be either**

 

Simon  
[13:54] Okay I’ll continue then

[13:55] So when I told him I liked him

[13:55] He sent me a picture of himself and captioned it “I just won a bet off of you, thanks”

[13:55] But it was weird because I felt like we actually had something

[13:55] Turned out, he didn’t agree

[13:56] And that was it

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:56] yeah well him being a “he” probably made things a bit inconvenient**

**[13:56] besides the whole thing about being a liar and a total loser**

 

Simon  
[13:57] How’s that?

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:57] well you’re into girls, aren’t you?**

 

Simon  
[13:58] Yeah

[13:58] But that doesn’t mean I can’t be into guys too

 

 **Jace**  
**[13:59] oh**

**[13:59] no**

**[13:59] I mean yeah of course you can**

**[13:59] I just assumed**

**[13:59] I’ve only ever seen you with girls**

 

Simon  
[14:00] Yeah no worries

[14:00] And I’ve had bad luck with guys

[14:00] They’ve all been straight

[14:00] I mean the ones I would’ve been interested in

[14:01] But that part doesn’t surprise me

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:01] you have bad luck with everything**

**[14:01] so you’re bi?**

 

Simon  
[14:02] Pan

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:02] cool**

**[14:02] does everyone know?**

**[14:02] because this doesn’t sound like you’re coming out to me**

**[14:03] you’re acting like it’s not a big deal**

**[14:03] which it isn’t**

**[14:03] I just mean that that gives me the idea that other people already know**

 

Simon  
[14:04] Yeah well it’s never really been a secret

[14:04] I’ve never felt the need to come out so people generally just find out on their own

[14:04] Because I don’t feel like I owe anyone an explanation for who I am you know

[14:05] But yeah at least Clary, Izzy, Luke and my family know for sure

**Jace**  
**[14:05] that’s good**

**[14:06] I mean it’s good that you feel comfortable with it**

 

Simon  
[14:06] Thanks Jace

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:07] did we just actually have that conversation?**

Simon  
[14:07] I think we did

[14:08] We're officially friends

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:08] we need to stop talking about what we are**

**[14:08] and just be us**

 

Simon  
[14:09] And exactly how drunk are you?

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:09] well I can type properly can’t I**

**[14:09] so I’m good**

**[14:09] just a bit intoxicated**

 

Simon  
[14:10] About that

[14:10] What are you drinking for at two pm?

**Jace**  
**[14:10] why does it matter?**

 

Simon  
[14:11] Bc whatever it is, we could just talk about it

[14:11] And then you won’t have to become an alcoholic

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:11] isn’t Clary supposed to be with you right now?**

**[14:11] stop worrying about me and enjoy your birthday**

 

Simon  
[14:12] Yeah she’s here

[14:13] But Jace

[14:13] If something’s wrong

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:13] it’s not**

 

Simon  
[14:14] Well okay

[14:14] You want to join us?

[14:14] Clary wouldn’t mind

 

 **Jace**  
**[14:15] I think I’ll just wait until I’m sober and go out on patrol like I was supposed to**

**[14:15] but thanks**

 

Simon  
[14:15] Of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas eve the day I'm releasing this chapter, so Merry Christmas everyone! Much love.


	14. Chapter 14

Simon:  
[19:58] Dude I'm so bored

[19:59] Can you come over

 

 **Jace:  
** **[20:02] what for?**

 

Simon:  
[20:03] Video games? Take out? Movie?

[20:03] Whatever basically

[20:03] Just come keep me company

 

 **Jace:  
** **[20:04] I'm kind of on a mission right now**

 

Simon:  
[20:04] Kind of?

[20:04] I thought that was always an all or nothing situation?

 

 **Jace**  
**[20:05] you know what I meant, don’t be like that**

 

Simon  
[20:05] You know I can’t pass up an opportunity to make fun of you

[20:06] But anyway

[20:06] Ditch that

 

 **Jace:**  
**[20:06] ditch a mission?**

**[20:07] you for real?**

Simon  
[20:07] No obviously not

[20:07] Okay kind of

[20:08] Can you come after you're done?

 

 **Jace**  
**[20:08] it's eight pm and it might still be a while**

 

Simon  
[20:09] Don't care

[20:09] I don't get tired

[20:09] So if you're up for it?

[20:10] You can stay the night if that makes a difference

 

 **Jace**  
**[20:10] okay sure**

**[20:11] I'll be there within an hour**

 

Simon  
[20:11] Great!

[20:11] I’ll be waiting with takeout


End file.
